Conflict: The Challenge
by Meena47
Summary: Ema and Wataru want to play video games against Yuusuke and Fuuto. But Fuuto adds a twist into the game, by challenging them: the losers have to suffer a punishment. Who will win and what will be the losers' penalty? OOC behavior in Ema's case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**

* * *

"Nee-san, play video games with me!"

Wataru sprung towards Ema immediately after she walked into the living room. He gently tucked the sleeve of her jumper, looked straight into her eyes with his big brown ones and pleaded:

"Let's play, please?"

"Sure, let's play", Ema smiled to him. "What do you want to play?"

"Nakkun brought us this new game, let's play that!"

Wataru ran to the TV and started searching the cabinets. Meanwhile Ema sat on the couch next to Yuusuke, who was scribbling something down into a notebook.

"What are you doing? Homework?"

"Yeah. Or more like trying to do."

"What subject?" she asked, gazing at his notes.

"Math. This just doesn't make any sense!" Yuusuke groaned and let his pencil drop from his grip to the table.

"You need help?"

A slight blush rose to Yuusuke's cheeks, but before he could answer Wataru ran to them, holding the new video game.

"Here it is, let's play this!"

Ema took the game from Wataru's hands and inspected the cover. She had never heard of it before, but it seemed like a fighting game.

"But Wataru-chan", Ema remarked as she read the back of the box, "we'll need 4 players for this."

"Huh? For real?"

"Yeah. You'll play in teams, 2 versus 2."

"I'll play", Yuusuke stated.

"Yay! Wataru beamed.

"Great!" Ema smiled, "But what about your homework?"

"I-it's fine", Yuusuke assured. Then he continued under his breath, "Like I could focus while you're around anyways..."

"Eh?"

It took a couple of seconds for Yuusuke to realize that he had actually said that out loud. Immediately a crimson blush colored his entire face.

"Y-y-y-you, I m-meant you Wa-Wataru!" Yuusuke stuttered pointing at his little brother, "Y-you're so... noisy, I can't concentrate when you're he-here!"

"I've been here the whole time, why didn't I bother you bef-?"

"S-shut up!" Yuusuke interrupted him, blushing – if possible – even more furiously.

"Why's the idiot yelling?"

Everyone turned their gaze to the new voice. They saw Fuuto at the end of the stairs with his eyebrows raised. He looked slightly amused.

"N-nothing, it's nothing!" Yuusuke snapped before either Wataru nor Ema were able to say anything.

"Huh?"

Ema quickly glanced at extremely nervous-looking and red-faced Yuusuke. She thought it was the best to change the subject.

"Um, we're just looking for a fourth player", she explained holding up the the game.

"Are you now? In that case, the idiot is making too much noise", Fuuto jeered.

Yuusuke opened his mouth to snap something at him, but Wataru managed to speak up first.

"I know, I know, Fuutan will team up with Yuu-kun!" he declared proudly.

"Eh?" Yuusuke and Fuuto blurted out in unison.

"Now we have enough players!" Wataru rejoiced.

Yuusuke looked shocked, but Fuuto had a expression of pure repulse on his face.

"H-hey, there's no way I'm playing with _him_", Yuusuke declared.

"That's my line, you idiot", Fuuto retorted, "I'll play if I'll be nee-san's partner."

"No, _I'll_ be her teammate!" Yuusuke bolted up from the couch.

"Nope, I will."

"I will!"

"I wi-!"

"Zip it you two!" Ema hissed loudly.

Both of the brothers were so shocked, they forgot their fight instantly. They had never seen her loose her cool like that. Ema was a bit surprised herself too.

"I'll be Wataru's partner", she said with an overly calm tone, putting an end to the brother's fight for good.

Ema had thought that were would be a sea of objections, but everyone in the room was silent. She took another second to calm herself down, before letting out a long sigh.

"Can't you guys just get along this one time? For Wataru?" she pleaded looking first into Yuusuke's dark red eyes, then into Fuuto's brown ones.

After a long silence Yuusuke groaned.

"Alright", he said reluctantly.

"_Thank_ you", Ema said and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush slightly once more. But to Yuusuke's relief Ema did not see that because she had already turned her gaze to Fuuto.

"And what about you?"

Fuuto took a tiny pause before saying anything.

"Fiiine, oookay", he answered stretching his words, "but I'm not doing this for Wataru", he trudged slowly next to her,"I'm doing this", he continued and lifted Ema's hand from Yuusuke's shoulder and held it tightly, "for you, nee-san."

"Fuuto, you-", Yuusuke growled, but Ema didn't let him finish.

"Super", she said coldly and shook off Fuuto's grip, "Now we can finally get to playing."

"Yaay!" Wataru cheerfully turned on the console and placed the disc in.

"But, under one condition", Fuuto declared with a malicious smirk.

"And that is?"

"Ohhh, this is getting interesting!" Hikaru giggled as he barged into the living room, followed by Ukyo, who was carrying groceries. Ukyo carried the plastic bags into the kitchen, but Hikaru flung himself onto the couch.

"Now c'mon, continue", he prompted Fuuto, "The condition?"

"If we beat you two", he grinned and pointed to Ema and Wataru, "we'll get to choose", he paused for a while and looked straight into Ema's eyes, "your new swimsuit."

A loud "thump" rang from the kitchen as Ukyo dropped a large bag of rice.

"E-eh?" Ema managed to stutter.

"We'll what?" Yuusuke blurted.

"You'll what?" Ukyo squawked as he rushed to the living room.

Hikaru's smirk was even wider than Fuuto's.

"Yesterday I overheard when you told to Ukyo that you didn't have a proper swimsuit for our overseas trip next summer. Ukyo promised that he'd take you to the mall tomorrow so you could buy a new one. So, if we win, we'll be the ones choosing your swimsuit", Fuuto explained, "Do you accept the challenge?"

A silence fell to the room. Ema pondered her options and Fuuto was glaring at her, smiling smugly. Ukyo seemed too shocked to speak, Wataru was busy setting up the game, Yuusuke looked like he was lost in thought and Hikaru observed everyone attentively. Suddenly Yuusuke flushed red and turned his back to everyone.

"Aha!" Fuuto snickered, "Idiot is thinking about perverted things!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're thinking about nee-san in a swimsuit!"

"No I'm not!" Yuusuke claimed again and grabbed Fuuto by the collar of his shirt.

"Stop it already!" Ema cried and with Ukyo's help they teared the two brothers apart. Ema stood between Yuusuke and Fuuto, just in case.

"Fine", she said firmly and turned to Fuuto, "I'll accept your challenge."

Both Yuusuke and Ukyo gasped, but Hikaru looked like he was watching his favourite TV-show.

"Fan-tas-tic!" Fuuto grinned.

"But", Ema stated, "I want to set up some conditions too. For my safety."

"Wait, you're not seriously going to do this, are you?" Ukyo was shocked.

"No way, I'm backing down now", Ema said and gave Fuuto a nasty glare, "Now, my conditions: Firstly, the swimsuit, which you'll pick has to get Ukyo's approval."

"Huh, mine? Why?"

"Yes, yours. Since you're the adult who takes us to the mall tomorrow – _if _I and Wataru lose – I'd like you to make sure that they won't pick anything... indecent. Is that okay?"

"I'd never do anything like that to you!" Yuusuke declared instantly.

Ukyo nodded.

"It's okay."

"Great. And Yuusuke-kun, I'm relieved to hear that, but I was more afraid of that flirty pop star than you in the first place", Ema assured Yuusuke.

"Hey, I'm not the one thinking about pervy stuff about you with the every chance I get", Fuuto commented, shrugging his shoulders.

"You bastard", Yuusuke fumed and tried to grab Fuuto again, but Ema pressed her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Enough! Both of you!" Ukyo commanded.

Maybe it was Ema's touch or Ukyo order, but anyways Yuusuke seemed to calm down a little. Fuuto was still smiling his wide, mischievous smile.

"Is there more conditions?" Hikaru asked curiously, slightly easing the tension.

"Yes, there is", Ema said and this time she was grinning, "you'll have to pick the swimsuit... _unanimously_."

"Eh?" Yuusuke and Fuuto said with one voice.

"So you'll have to find a swimsuit that you'll_ both _like. And that means you'll have to collaborate."

"Not going to happen", Fuuto declared.

"No way", Yuusuke stated.

"We'll never be able to agree on anything."

"But you just agreed that you can't do this", Ema pointed out.

"Doesn't count."

"Exactly."

_Are you flippin' kidding me?_ Ema thought and sighed.

"Well, do you want to hear the final condition or do you already give up?"

Yuusuke and Fuuto quickly glared at each other and then nodded.

"You'll have one hour time limit. If you can't find a swimsuit you both like or if your choice won't be approved by Ukyo, I'll choose the swimsuit myself and neither of you will have anything to do with it. Do you accept these terms?"

To Fuuto these conditions seemed too harsh, but he didn't say anything. He knew Ema wouldn't budge. And if he turned her offer down Hikaru or maybe even Ukyo would probably take his place. Fuuto had to admit to himself that even though he had meant this whole thing to be a joke at first, the idea of getting to choose nee-san's swimsuit got him pretty excited.

"Fine", Fuuto held out his hand out and shook hands with Ema. They both had a malicious twist in their smiles.

Instantly after Fuuto let go of Ema's hand Yuusuke grabbed it. He too shook hands with her and Fuuto couldn't help to notice how the smile Ema offered to Yuusuke was much warmer than the one he had received.

"Can we finally start playing?" Wataru begged holding the controllers in his hands.

"Yeah, su-"

"Wait!", Hikaru exclaimed suddenly, "If Yuusuke-chan and Fuuto-chan loose, they'll have to get a punishment too."

"Ohhh", Wataru's eyes lit up, "Of course."

"Huh?" both Yuusuke and Fuuto let out a shocked gasp.

"It's only fair", Hikaru stated.

"So, if you lose...", Ema pondered, "you-"

"-two aren't allowed to talk to nee-san for two weeks!" Wataru announced.

Smirk disappeared from Fuuto's face faster than it seemed to be physically possible and Yuusuke turned pale.

"B-but we're in the same class!" he flustered, "How can I not talk to her?!"

"Win and you'll have no problem", Fuuto snapped, "Now, let's get to playing!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed my first ever "proper" fanfic! English isn't my mother tongue, so if you see any mistakes, don't be ashamed to send me PM or write review, and I'll do my best to fix them. :) Nevertheless, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Until then... see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**

* * *

Everyone was focused on the game. Ukyo had completely forgot about the groceries and sat next to Hikaru on the couch. The match was extremely even but as it kept going on and on, Fuuto's expression began to look less and less interested minute by minute.

"Hey nee-san?" Fuuto said finally and dropped the controller.

"Yeah?"

All of a sudden he forced Ema to lay on the floor and before anyone could do anything, he was already laying on top of her, his face only inches away from hers.

"Why don't we go to my room and play something bit more interesting?" he whispered seductively into Ema's ear.

"Fuuto!" both Yuusuke and Ukyo squeaked.

Ema felt the blood rushing to her face, but she wasn't going to let herself get fooled by Fuuto.

"Wataru-chan!" she cried.

"On it, nee-san!"

With only a couple of pushes of buttons later, Fuuto's character was beaten by Wataru and lying dead on the screen.

"Huh?" Fuuto blurted.

"Nice one, Wataru-chan!" Ema cheered and pushed Fuuto away.

Yuusuke quickly pressed the pause button before grabbing Fuuto by his collar once again.

"Fuuto, you bastard! You leave her alone!" he bellowed, "And what the hell was that anyways? You just gave up! Did you already forget if we lose, we can't talk to her?!"

Fuuto sighed, looking extremely annoyed.

"Get your hands of me, you idiot."

"Answer to me", Yuusuke demanded, only tightening his grip.

"No I did not forget", he hissed, "That game is just repetitive, stupid and _really_ boring. Nee-san would be so much more fun", he added and turned his head to wink to Ema.

The wink was however missed by the girl, since she was too busy high-fiving and congratulating Wataru for a good kill. A vein popped in Yuusuke's forehead and he forced Fuuto to look away from Ema.

"But if we lose we can't talk to her!" Yuusuke yelled in a way which seemed like he was talking about the end of the world.

"Yeeeah, my next month is already booked so full that I wouldn't really have a chance to talk with her anyways", Fuuto explained with his malicious smirk.

"What about me?!"

Yuusuke looked anxious and unintentionally loosened his grip. Fuuto quickly used this opportunity to pry himself free.

"Like I'd give a damn about you", he snarled straightening his collar, "And like I said before: _Win and you'll have no problem_."

"Are you two done?" Ema cut in holding up the controller, "If you are, we'd like to get back to playing."

The game continued as if that little incident never happened, except Fuuto was now out and sitting on the couch with Hikaru and Ukyo. He did not seemed to care about the game anymore and was texting on his phone. But Yuusuke seemed even more determined. He was clutching the controller in his hands like his life depended on it and he was so concentrated on the TV screen that he barely blinked, mumbling phrases like "I can't lose, I won't lose", "You can do this", "Win!" under his breath.

As the younger ones continued their game, Hikaru turned to Ukyo with a grin very similar to Fuuto's malicious smirk.

"So you were going swimsuit shopping with our lovely imouto-chan?"

Ukyo gulped and a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Yes, ahem, that was, um, the plan."

"Just the two of you?"

"Y-yes", Ukyo stammered and nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Just the two of you", Hikaru repeated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Lo-look, Ema-chan asked me for my help and I just o-offered to drive her to... to... the mall. Yes", Ukyo clarified, struggling slightly with the words.

"You _just_ offered to drive her to the mall? Ohh, I'm sure you would've very willingly helped her to pick the swimsuit", Hikaru sneered.

Hikaru's smile widened as he felt the blonde go stiff next to him. Ukyo's bright red blush made a funny contrast with his icy blue eyes.

"And now you're the one to make sure that those young ones wont pick something indecent while being controlled by their hormones", Hikaru suddenly changed the subject, "I wonder if that's a wise choice... I mean, I'm sure that you would _love _to see our darling imouto-chan in something indecent. Naturally–"

"YESS!"

"NOooo..."

Hikaru was however, to Ukyo's huge relief, interrupted by Yuusuke's scream of happiness and Wataru's quiet wailing. Everyone on the couch quickly turned their gaze at the TV to see Wataru's character fall to the ground in slow motion.

"Yes!" Yuusuke cheered again, pumping his fist in the air.

Wataru was staring at the TV screen blankly. Dramatically he let the controller fall from his grip to the floor. Ema patted his back gently.

"Don't mind, don't mind, Wataru-chan", she tried to cheer him up, "you played very well!"

Wataru raised his gaze and looked at Ema with teary eyes.

"Did I?"

"Yes! You totally showed Fuuto who's the boss!"

Fuuto bridled. He thought about mentioning that when Wataru beat him, he didn't even have his controller in his hands. But then he thought that it wouldn't be worth the trouble.

On Ema's right side Yuusuke was beaming with joy.

"Alright! Sorry Ema, but now I'll have to kick your ass too!"

"I didn't know you wanted to pick her swimsuit _that_ badly", Hikaru sneered from the couch.

Yuusuke flushed red, but Ema chose to ignore Hikaru.

"We'll see about that", she smiled slightly mischievously to Yuusuke, "I'm not planning to lose!"

"Neither am I!"

* * *

Everyone in the room was more focused on the match than before. Even Fuuto had put down his phone and now his gaze was glued to the screen, just like everyone else's. Ema and Yuusuke were extremely even. Whenever another managed to deliver a hit on other, the other one immediately returned the favor. Slowly their health bars approached their ends. As the end neared, the room was filled with an atmosphere of anticipation and nervousness. Yuusuke felt like he had never in his life been so focused on anything. The only thought in his head was winning. He couldn't lose. He _couldn't_. He didn't care about picking the swimsuit, but if he couldn't talk to Ema for two weeks, he wouldn't stand it. It would be both physically and mentally impossible. But still, it would be nice to see Ema in a swimsuit he had specially picked for her... The sidetrack of his thought immediately backfired, as Ema managed to get past Yuusuke's defense and laid a hit on his character.

_Now focus, you idiot!_ Yuusuke thought. There was no way he was going to lose.

"Win", he whispered quietly, making sure that no one would hear him.

* * *

"**Team Fuuto&amp;Yuusuke wins!**"

Text appeared on the TV screen.

The room fell silent.

"Best out of three?" Ema suggested quickly.

"No can do, nee-san!" Fuuto laughed as jumped up from the couch, "Nice going, you idiot. Once in your life you actually managed to be somewhat useful!"

He playfully kicked Yuusuke's leg. The redhead was still sitting on the floor, he hadn't even moved a muscle after his victory.

"I... won?" he stared blankly at the "**Team Fuuto&amp;Yuusuke wins!**" -text on the screen.

"Are you blind? You did it!" Fuuto told him, sounding already a bit annoyed. He turned his back to Yusuke and began to eye Ema from head to toe.

"Don't worry nee-san, I'm gonna make you look so..." Fuuto inhaled, "good."

Ema felt how her cheeks heated up and unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, like she was trying to cover herself.

"You mean _you two_" Ema corrected. She was delighted to see how Fuuto's smile flinched slightly. "I hope you and Yuusuke-kun have fun shopping together."

"I won?" Yuusuke asked again, looking completely dazzled. Had he won? For real? Did this mean he could still talk to Ema?

"Are you deaf too? You – I mean – we won", Fuuto corrected himself.

He laid a quick look at Ema, smiling proudly as if he was trying to say: _Look, I got your point, be proud of me. _Ema just rolled her eyes.

Fuuto's words managed to wake Yuusuke from his trance.

"We? You didn't even do anything."

"Now, now, let's not get into the details. And there's no way you could've done this without my... um... support and our... teamwork", Fuuto tried to joke, but his voice trailed off. It was clear that the idea of co-operating with Yuusuke disgusted him, even in jokes.

Ema sensed how the two brothers were already preparing themselves for a fight and decided it was time for her to step in.

"Well, I guess I'll have to admit our defeat" she sighed and bowed to Yuusuke and Fuuto.

Wataru joined her and they thanked the brothers in unison:

"Thank you for the good game!"

Both of the boys were smiling, Yuusuke looked a bit embarrassed but Fuuto's grin was the same as always, as he stared at Ema intensely.

"Now, nee-san, what kind of swimsuit would suit you best?"

* * *

After Ema had left the living room with Wataru, Hikaru forced both Yuusuke and Fuuto to sit at the kitchen table.

"What's the meaning of this?" Fuuto asked, frowning and looking very annoyed.

"I'm going to help you."

"Help us?" Yuusuke doubted.

"Exactly. Since everyone knows that if you two will have only one hour to decide about the swimsuit, that's not going to work. So, I thought that we should do some preparations before tomorrow", Hikaru explained.

"Preparations?" Fuuto wondered.

"Like what?" Yuusuke grunted.

"Like what kind of swimsuit you want her to wear? A one-piece, a bikini or –?"

"A bikini", Fuuto answered instantly, before Hikaru even managed to finish his sentence.

Hikaru and Fuuto turned to Yuusuke, who looked like he was thinking furiously. Then, all of a sudden, he turned his back to them, trying to hide his blushed face.

"A bi-bi-bikini", he managed to stutter.

"Aha, he's thinking something pervy about nee-san again", Fuuto teased.

_Well, at least they managed to agree on something_, Hikaru thought to himself as Fuuto continued to tease Yuusuke, who kept swearing insults to Fuuto's face. _Maybe this won't be so bad_.

"Well what about the colour?" he asked, stopping their fight.

"Mint", Fuuto stated at the same time as Yuusuke declared: "Red."

"Are you kidding me, red wouldn't suit her at all!"

"Mint? Mint isn't even a colour, it's a _herb_!"

_Oh dear god_, Hikaru sighed, _This is going to be **very **bad_.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, second chapter done! Hopefully you enjoyed this one as well. And again, if you spot any mistakes, just let me know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**

* * *

Hikaru yawned as he slouched down the garden path towards Ukyo's car. He had barely been able to sleep last night. He had stayed up long past midnight, trying to help Yuusuke and Fuuto reach an agreement. Or more like, he had stayed up long past midnight, trying to stop Yuusuke and Fuuto from murdering each other. The swimsuit type was the only thing the boys had been able to agree with. Otherwise, it had been a complete disaster. Yuusuke wanted a red or yellow swimsuit, Fuuto mint-colored or a blue one. Fuuto thought that non-figured or polka-dotted bikini would be best, but Yuusuke preferred stripes or flowers. Hikaru yawned again.

As he approached the car, he could see that everyone was already there. Ukyo was texting on his phone, probably asking about the details of some case from his secretary. Ema and Yuusuke were chatting and Fuuto was leaning against the car and reading the script of his next commercial. Wataru wanted to join them too, but after Masaomi had heard what they were planning to do, he had banned Wataru from coming along. Maybe Masaomi thought that going swimsuit shopping with Yuusuke and Fuuto wouldn't be good for the youngest brother's mental development. And Hikaru had to admit that his big brother was probably right.

Ukyo raised his gaze from his phone for a second and noticed Hikaru.

"Morning", he greeted him, sounding slightly irritated. Hikaru could clearly sense that Ukyo was still annoyed because of his accusations last evening. Hikaru smirked quietly. Yuusuke and Fuuto bothered only to nod to him but Ema greeted him with a smile:

"Good morning, Hikaru-san!"

Her hair was different than normally. Instead of the usual side-ponytail, she was now wearing two braids.

"Good morning, imouto-chan. Did Louis do your hair? It looks very cute", Hikaru complimented her.

"Thank you!" Ema's smile widened and a hint of blush rose to her cheeks, "Yes, Louis did this", she answered twiddling the other braid between her fingers.

Hikaru's grin got a mischievous hint when he saw Yuusuke behind her, fiddling his braids just like Ema. Hikaru got an idea.

"Nee, imouto-chan, do you like braids?"

"Huh?" Ema looked slightly confused because of his sudden question, but she recovered quickly, "Yes, I love them, I think they are very pretty."

Hikaru's grin widened as he saw how Yuusuke's breath caught in his throat, and that caused the redhead to cough furiously. Ema quickly turned around, her eyes widened.

"Yuusuke-kun! Are you alright?" she asked worryingly and patted Yuusuke's back gently.

Yuusuke tried to shoo her away, as he leaned to the car for support, gasping for air. His face was as red as his hair. Hikaru knew it wasn't because of lack of air, no, it was because his dear Ema had just told she loves braids, just like the ones Yuusuke so dearly treasured. Hikaru snickered. The look on Yuusuke's face had definitely been worth seeing.

* * *

Hikaru could sense the extremely tense atmosphere from the backseat of Ukyo's car. Ema was sitting in the middle seat, Yuusuke on her other side and Fuuto on the other. Both of them were trying to start a private conversation with the girl, but whenever the other got her attention, he was immediately interrupted by other one. At first Ema flung her head from side to side, looking slightly anguished, trying to keep up with both of the boys. But when she realized what they were doing, she just bluntly chose to ignore both of them.

_Our sweet imouto-chan has some guts_, Hikaru grinned as he looked her reflection from rearview mirror. He saw how the two brothers threw sharp glances to each other, with eyes of lightning. _Oh boy, I wish we'll be there soon_.

* * *

When they finally reached the mall, Ema led her brothers to a swimwear store.

"There's also another store next floor, you can go check that out when you fail here", Ema told Yuusuke and Fuuto.

"She said _when_", the two murmured with a bitter tone.

"Alright, then we'll be going. I have couple of other things I need to buy", Ema said and looked at her watch, "I'll be back when your hour is over. Good luck and have fun!"

She waved at them, smiling widely as she and Ukyo began to walk away. But to both Yuusuke and Fuuto's surprise Hikaru stayed with them.

"You're not going with nee-san?"

Hikaru sighed.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to make sure that you'll behave."

"Behave? Oh, I will, you just worry about that pretty boy", Yuusuke snorted, jerking his head towards Fuuto.

"Such strong accusations coming from an idiot."

A vein popped in Yuusuke's forehead.

"You-!"

"See? He's already blowing his top."

"Enough!" Hikaru snapped, "We haven't even started yet and you are already fighting", Hikaru sighed again. _Why am I doing this exactly? _he thought to himself, "Let's just go inside, okay?"

He took couple of steps towards the store, but noticed quickly that neither of his brothers were following him. Instead they were frozen in place, both blushing slightly.

"Well what's the problem now?"

No answer.

Hikaru looked at his brothers, confused, then turned his gaze to the store. Then he realized.

"Don't you dare to tell me that you're embarrassed to go to look at the swimsuits."

The boys didn't answer, but Hikaru could see from their fidgeting that it was exactly the case.

"You're kidding me right?"

He kinda was waiting this kind of behavior from Yuusuke... but Fuuto too?

"Fuuto, this whole thing was your idea. How can you be too embarrassed? Did you not think this trough?"

Since Fuuto was wearing large sunglasses to hide from his fans, Hikaru did not see his eyes, but he could clearly hear the irritation from Fuuto's voice.

"Of course thought this trough! I just thought that I'd get to go shopping with nee-san, but instead I'm stuck here with that nitwit!"

"Hey-!"

"So you're already giving up?" Hikaru jeered.

"Of course not!"

"Then get going, you pinheads have already wasted two precious minutes, and god knows you needed those. So, chop chop now. Move or lose!"

Yuusuke and Fuuto glanced at each other quickly, before taking a hesitant step forward.

* * *

Fuuto was in heaven. Once he had recovered from the shock of having to shop with his hideous brothers, he could finally enjoy the main thing – swimsuits. Wherever he looked he could see tons and tons of them and he could imagine Ema in every single one. The sales clerks were beautiful and eager to help. If only he would've been here with his sweet nee-san, instead of his brothers, he could've enjoyed the situation even more.

Yuusuke, on the other hand, felt like he had never in his life been so embarrassed. Everywhere he looked there were swimsuits and he could not stop pictures of Ema wearing them from flowing into his head. The sales clerks were pushy and Yuusuke felt their captious gazes, as they wondered why were three young men fighting over a bikini between the shelves. If only he could've been somewhere else, anywhere else, and preferably alone with Ema, he would've been so happy.

* * *

Ema walked out of a book store with a large plastic bag. She had been meaning to buy only one book for school, but instead she got a bit... carried away.

"Here, let me take that", Ukyo offered instantly and reached for the bag.

"Oh, I'll manage just fine", Ema assured.

"Don't be silly, I'll handle it. Or are you doubting my strength?"

"No no, of course not!" Ema blushed slightly and let Ukyo take the bag, "Thank you."

Ukyo smiled to her gently and then turned to look at his watch.

"Well, Yusuke and Fuuto have still have half an hour before time's up. So if you don't have anything to buy anymore, why don't we go and have a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds great!"

The cafe was pretty quiet, considering it was almost 12 o'clock on Saturday. Ukyo led Ema to a free table next to a window and they sat down. He offered a menu to Ema.

"Pick anything you want. My treat of course."

"But you've already done so much for me today! Driving all of us here, carrying my bags-"

"I think I am allowed to do nice things to my sweet imouto-chan", Ukyo chuckled and smiled.

"Well then, thank you", Ema lifted the menu in front of her face, trying to make it look like she was focusing on the different drinks and sweets, but in reality she was just using it to hide her blushed face. Somehow comments like that from Ukyo made Ema feel so... shy. He was always so professional, businesslike, so it was kind of a shock whenever he said something like that.

"What would you like to have?" the waitress asked them.

Ema ordered juice and a slice of strawberry cheesecake and Ukyo wanted coffee and a chocolate muffin.

Ema chuckled silently. Ukyo didn't seem like someone who would order chocolate muffins in a cafe. Luckily he didn't notice her tiny smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuusuke and Fuuto had been kicked out of the first swimwear store. _And because of an utterly idiotic reason... _Hikaru sighed as they climbed the stairs to the next floor.

Fuuto had found a swimsuit, if you can even call that a swimsuit, more like it was a couple of strings, and had jokingly suggested that they should get that one for Ema. And Yuusuke, that idiot, had thought that Fuuto was serious. He accused Fuuto of violating Ema's honor and so, but Yuusuke's completely red face had only provoked Fuuto to continue his teasing even more. Soon the two brothers were lying on the floor, trying to rip out each other's throats. When Hikaru had seen one of the salesclerks calling a security guard, he had thought that it was his cue to flee the scene. He had watched, from a safe distance, how his younger brothers were kicked out of the store and asked kindly to never return. Luckily the security guard had been on a good mood, and didn't bother with the boys' names. Otherwise the story of how Asakura Fuuto got into a fight in a women's swimwear store would've been all over the internet in 20 minutes.

* * *

Ema and Ukyo waited for their order in silence and when the waitress finally returned with the sweets, they both admired how delicious they looked. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Ema apologized.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Ukyo-san", she said while gazing at her lap.

"Huh? There's no need to apologize, it was no trouble at all to drive you guys here", Ukyo told her gently and took a sip of his coffee.

Ema tilted her head but didn't still raise her gaze.

"I glad to hear that but I meant this whole swimsuit thing. You having to make sure that Yuusuke-kun and Fuuto-kun won't... um, you know."

Instantly Hikaru's accusations from last evening rose to Ukyo's head. _"I'm sure that you would love to see our darling imouto-chan in something indecent." _Of course he would love to see her in something improper, but he wouldn't want anyone else, especially his brothers, to see her like that!

"Ukyo-san?" Ema's voice drew Ukyo from his thoughts, "Are you alright? Your face is pretty red..."

"Eh?! Ahem, um, no, I mean yes, I'm okay, this co-coffee is just a bit hot", Ukyo stuttered and managed to even chuckle nervously.

He immediately took a huge bite out his muffin, so that he would have an excuse for not talking for a while. After he had managed to calm down a bit and also empty his mouth, he reassured Ema:

"And there's really nothing for you to be sorry about so don't worry."

Finally Ema raised her gaze and gave Ukyo a heart-warming smile. Ukyo could feel the back of his neck heating up.

* * *

"Three more minutes", Hikaru announced, sitting on one of the benches near the fitting rooms and filing his nails.

He had abandoned helping Yuusuke and Fuuto after the fiasco in the first store. _Whatever, this is hopeless anyways,_ he had thought, _they're not even worthy of my help. _Hikaru glanced over at his brothers who were, surprise, surprise, arguing. They both were clutching bikinis in their hands and yelling to each other. Time was running out and that made the young ones desperate.

"You idiot, just agree with me on this! Otherwise we'll run out of time!"

"No, you agree with me! I'm older! And this bikini is clearly cuter than that one!"

"Age has nothing to do with taste and you're an excellent example of that!"

"Oh, she's already coming this way", Hikaru remarked as he glanced out of the store's display window and saw Ema walking up the stairs with Ukyo.

Yuusuke and Fuuto quickly forgot their fight and when the brothers too noticed Ema, they fell to their knees. They had failed. And they knew it. And from Ema's victorious smile they could see that she knew it too.

They could do nothing but to watch as Ema approached, step by step. But suddenly their vision was blocked by one of the salesclerks. She was carrying a mannequin towards the display window. It was wearing a white bikini, but the straps were black. There were also black ornaments, such as lace-like pattern on the waistline of the bottom part and a little bow on the upper one. But the mannequins wig was brown and styled like it was wearing a side-ponytail. It looked exactly like Ema's usual hairstyle.

Yuusuke's and Fuuto's eyes spread wide open. The brothers teared their gaze from the mannequin and glanced at each other. Then they looked back to the mannequin. And back to each other. And then they nodded.

"Ma'am!" the brothers rushed towards the salesclerk, pointing at the mannequin, "Could we try that one on?!"

* * *

"Oh wow", Ema was astonished, "...You actually were able to do this."

"Thank you for having faith in us, nee-san", Fuuto said, his voice filled with sarcasm, "we couldn't have done this without your support."

"Any time", Ema smiled sweetly.

Yuusuke had a hard time looking at Ema. For the past hour he had seen nothing else but swimsuits and now, once again, he couldn't stop picturing her wearing them in his mind. But soon he would actually see her in a swimsuit which he had picked specially her. Okay, which he _and Fuuto_ had picked for her. That was kind of a buzzkill, but nevertheless, the idea of seeing Ema in a bikini made his cheeks blush and his heart pound.

His fantasies were interrupted by the salesclerk, who returned from the back room.

"Here you go sweetheart", she said and offered the bikini to Ema. "The fitting rooms are that way."

The clerk had seemed really relieved after seeing Ema and realizing that Yuusuke and Fuuto weren't actually the ones who wanted to try the bikini on.

"Thank you", Ema smiled to the her. The clerk bowed and went to help some other customers.

"Well Ukyo", Ema held up the bikini, "do you approve?"

Ukyo saw how Hikaru's smirk widened . The blonde took a quick glance at the bikini.

"I approve", he said, trying to get his voice sound as formal as possible.

"Yess!" Yuusuke and Fuuto celebrated. Both of them raised their hands for a high-five, but then they realized what they were about to do, and let their hands awkwardly fall to their sides. The others giggled, as Yuusuke and Fuuto turned their backs to each other.

"Well, I'm gonna go and try this on", Ema said and started to walk towards the fitting rooms.

Yuusuke and Fuuto both took a step forward to follow her, but they were stopped by Hikaru.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, smiling widely.

"We're gonna go and see how it looks on her of course", Fuuto explained.

Hikaru shook his finger.

"No-oh, I don't think so. It wouldn't be appropriate for couple of teenagers to go and look at young girl in a swimsuit, especially not in a public place like this!"

"But-", Yuusuke started.

"No, no, no can do. You'll just have to wait 'till summer."

Both of the younger ones were left speechless. They looked at Ema with a completely powerless expression. Ema just shrugged her shoulder and offered them a mischievous grin.

"Now, now, go on, we haven't got all day", Hikaru turned around to shoo Ema.

He winked to the girl, so that the other brothers wouldn't see, and Ema gave him a warm smile, before closing the fitting room door. _I guess he was on my side all along_, she thought to herself, still smiling.

And of course, the overseas trip was canceled, so Yuusuke and Fuuto didn't get a chance to see Ema's new swimsuit even then.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Thank you all for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this little fanfic of mine! And maybe I'll see you in the future with another story. :)**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, that overseas trip mentioned in this fic, it's the same one, which Masaomi suggested in episode 7 of the anime after they had seen Fuuto's new commercial. Then later in episode 10 Kaname mentioned that the trip was canceled. So I thought that I'd add that as a little twist in the end. :D**


End file.
